Stability
by vixensheart
Summary: Allura and Lance find themselves entangled together, among the stars. [Allurance Week 2018]
1. Scales and Gills

**"Individually, we are one drop. Together, we are an ocean." -Ryunosuke Satoro**

 **~#~#~#~**

Allura wandered along the beach. The sand squished delightfully between her toes, eliciting a soft sigh from her lips. She cast her gaze to the horizon, admiring the ruby sky as the sun melted into the waves. Sunsets at the beach where her favorite thing; she loved watching the sun's brilliant glow pool on the water's surface, broken up by the rippling waves.

Water splashed at her ankles as the waves lapped at the shore. Allura wrinkled her nose, a smile breaking onto her lips.

Today had been quite a warm day, and the coolness of the ocean water was a welcome change. It felt lovely on her sore feet, and Allura splashed about as she wandered.

If only everyday could be spent like this. Allura sighed. Working two jobs to pay rent was stressful as it was, but the busy season made her feel dead inside. Tourists came pouring through the doors of her little restaurant, looking for that 'local' cuisine with a view by the sea. Not that Allura minded; the tips were great. But she felt like she ran a marathon, and wanted nothing more than to lie down on the sand and let the surf wash over her aching body.

Something along the surf caught Allura's gaze, and she paused to squint. Driftwood? Probably. That, or garbage. Things were always washing ashore, and Allura had spent countless hours cleaning up the beaches in her little ocean town. With a shrug and a sigh, Allura wandered closer. At the very least, she could drag it farther up the beach so the tide wouldn't drag it back into the ocean.

As she approached, it became very clear to Allura that this wasn't a pile of driftwood. She stumbled to a halt, her heart in her throat.

Was that...an animal?

The dusk light reflected off of what appeared to be scales. Allura's gaze traced the length of the object, widening as she recognized a tail. A rather large tail, too. It was slender, with a massive, ornate looking caudal fin. Torn up netting obscured her view of the rest of the creature, and a swell of anger reared in her chest.

"Those damned fishermen," she muttered. She chucked her shoes further up the beach and marched over to the fish, praying to the heavens above that the poor beast was still alive. As she got closer, a discrepancy became alarmingly apparent.

There was a tail, full of scales and fins, but Allura could also see a brown-skinned arm peeking out from beneath the netting. Her brows furrowed, confusion swathing her mind. _What the_ …

Hesitantly, Allura snagged a corner of the netting, lifting it up.

And then she screamed.

Allura dropped the net as if it scorched her and stumbled back, falling onto the wet sand. She did not just see that. Nope, not possible. Not in the slightest.

And yet, the netted creature was still there, still in the surf.

A mermaid A fucking mermaid. Allura thought she must be going mad. That was the only explanation for why she was staring at a boy with a tail, wound up in a net.

Hesitantly, Allura crawled towards the mermaid-man-boy-thing, shuddering as the waves splashed against her wrists and knees. She lifted the net again, staring down at her discovery.

The mer-creature appeared to be unconscious. Netting was tangled around its body, cutting it in spots. Sympathy welled up in Allura's chest. Perhaps she was hallucinating, but even then she knew she'd feel horrible if she left the creature like this. Allura reached into her pocket, pulling out a worn pocket knife.

Allura always had a soft spot for ocean life. She never could bear seeing nature's creatures suffer by man's hand, so Allura had long ago started carrying a knife with her to cut critters free of garbage and netting whenever she found them washed ashore, trapped and in pain.

With a practiced gentleness, Allura located the points where the net had ensnared the mer-creature, cutting it loose. She carefully tugged the netting away, revealing the mer-creature to her in its entirety.

Allura stared.

The mer-creature, or boy, as it appeared to be, was beautiful. Bright blue scales glittered almost purplish in the evening light, ending around his bellybutton. A few scales scattered up and down his arms and back, surrounding his dorsal fin. There were even a few scales dotting his face, making him glitter. Allura could see gill slits along his neck, and she worried faintly if he could breathe. Did he utilize ram ventilation, like sharks? The thought was worrying.

Then again, the fact that he wasn't moving was worrying enough as it was. Mermaids were supposed to not exist, so Allura didn't have the faintest idea how to help him. Should she just let him be? The thought made her grimace. What if he couldn't breathe, and died?

She supposed that wouldn't be the worst thing, if that meant someone else could find him and document the mer-creature's existence. At least then, Allura would know she wasn't crazy. But the thought of just...leaving him here made her feel awful.

Maybe she could drag him further into the water? That usually worked with fish…

Allura sighed. Well, she had no better ideas. Allura rose to her feet and carefully hooked her arms around the mer-creature's middle, dragging him as gently as she could further out into the surf. The cool waves lapped at her clothes, soaking them and chilling her skin. Allura grit her teeth, spitting out a few curses. The boy's head lolled to the side, making Allura's heart leap into her throat. She waded out until the water was about to her chest. Deciding she was far enough, Allura let the mer-creature dip until his neck-gills were submerged beneath the water. She rocked him back and forth, hoping the movement would stimulate his gills and get the boy moving.

A few minutes passed with her doing this, only for nothing to happen. She was about to give up, when the boy's gills flared and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hnng…"

Allura gasped, nearly dropping him. The boy flailed, his tail and arms splashing ocean water up into her face.

"Stop moving!" she cried. "Please, you're getting me wet!"

The boy stopped, and Allura steadied them as she tried to blink the seawater out of her eyes. She peered down at the mer-creature, her breath catching in her throat. Two, piercing blue eyes stared back at her, watching her inquisitively. Allura gulped, heat rising to her face. "T-thank you," she stammered.

"You're pretty."

Allura blinked. His voice was rich and melodic, and she found herself wishing to hear more of it. "Um, thank you," she said, her own voice wavering. "How do you feel?"

The boy grinned. "Like I died and woke up in heaven. Why else would I be in the arms of an angel?"

Allura's flush deepened, and she had half a mind to just drop him into the water. "Can you swim?" she asked, ignoring his question. The boy flicked his tail out of the water.

"Yeah, I think so."

She took that as an invitation to release him, suppressing a giggle as the mer-creature-boy flailed and splashed beneath the waves. He resurfaced, shooting her a glare. "Gee, thanks," he said.

Allura raised a brow. "What, you're not going to swim away? Or drag me down under the water and drown me?"

"Why would I do that?" he asked. Allura shrugged.

"What, is there not some sort of rule that I shouldn't know you exist or something?" she said. Of course, the thought was worrying. Allura still wasn't certain if she was hallucinating this whole experience to begin with, but if it was real, she found herself to be baffled by how...nonchalant the mer-boy was being.

"Nah," he said. He tilted his head, his brown hair flopping into his eyes. "Well, I mean, I guess so? But you sort of saved my life, so I'd rather not deal with all of that." He waved his hand, the scales on his arms glittering in the low light. "Besides, you're pretty." He winked, and Allura scoffed.

"Okay, well now that you're alive, I'm leaving." She began to wade towards the beach, suppressing a shiver. There was a splash, and the mer-boy appeared beside her.

"Wait! Tell me your name!"

Allura raised a brow. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"I'll tell you mine."

"You have a name?"

This earned her another glare, to which Allura snickered. "Fine, I suppose it makes sense. Still, I don't know what good it'll do you."

"Please," the mer-boy said, his crystalline eyes shimmering. Allura sighed.

"It's Allura."

The mer-boy grinned, a sight so dazzling that Allura forgot what it meant to breathe. He bowed his head, his gills flaring. "Allura, quite the pleasure to meet you. I'm Lance." And before ALlura could react, Lance reached his hand out of the water and snatched hers. He tugged her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles, before releasing his hold of her and disappearing beneath the water's surface. Allura stood, frozen in place. Her fingers tingled where he'd kissed them, and her face and neck felt hot.

Had... had that really happened?

There was a splash behind her, and Allura whirled around. Lance's tail waved in the air, and he resurfaced a moment later. "I'll seeya around, Allura!" he sang, before dipping below the waves again. Allura's heart hammered in her chest, and she stared out at sea.

"See you," she murmured, breathless.

* * *

Okay, hear me out; I effing love this ship. Shipper hell has found me whoops.

-vixensheart


	2. Stars

**"There wouldn't be a sky full of stars if we were all meant to wish on the same one." - Frances Clark**

 **~#~#~#~**

Lance stared at the sky. **  
**

He often found himself staring upward whenever they found themselves on a new planet. Space travel was fast, and cool, and fun. He'd seen hundreds of different worlds and met hundreds of different species and life forms. But when the excitement died down and Lance found himself in the lull between action, he felt homesick.

Whenever thoughts of home plagued his mind and made him wish nothing more than to curl up in a ball, he looked to the sky. It had become a bit of a game to try and recognize some of the constellations above him. Of course, Lance was well aware that he was far, far outside of his galaxy, but he couldn't help himself. Sure, this sky wasn't the Milkyway sky, but maybe there'd still be a big dipper, or something.

Something to make him feel at home.

Lance sighed. Thoughts of his family drifted through his mind, and Lance wondered what they were up to. He wondered what they were having for dinner, if his little siblings were doing their homework, if they _missed_ him. He shook his head, banishing his thoughts. It wouldn't do him any good to make himself sad. Lance sniffed and concentrated on the stars, searching for any recognizable patterns.

He saw what appeared to be a little dipper-esque pattern shimmering in the sky and laughed. Victory was his, for the night.

"The stars are beautiful, tonight."

Lance jumped, snapping his gaze around to see Allura leaning in the doorway. Starlight twinkled in her eyes and shone on her hair, making her look radiant. Lance flushed, gulping. "Y-yeah," he stammered, hoping she couldn't hear his pounding heart. "They are."

Allura smiled and stepped out onto the balcony, settling down beside him. Her lips were curved in a delicate smile, and Lance couldn't help but grin with her. She was so…radiant. Like a sun, pulling him into her orbit. He forcibly tore his gaze from her and returned it to the sky, a sigh breezing past his lips. "Check it out," he said, breaking the silence, "I found a Little Dipper." Lance pointed it out, tracing the pinpricks of light with his finger. "It's kinda…squished looking compared to earth's Little Dipper, but it's still there."

"Little Dipper?" Allura echoed with raised brows. There was a hint of amusement in her voice, and she let out a soft chuckle. "It looks more like a fat ladle to me."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's what the Little Dipper _is_. A ladle. Or whatever."

"But then why is it not called 'The Little Ladle'?"

He huffed, shooting her a glare. "I dunno, 'cuz that's what we decided to call it!"

They fell silent, staring up into the stars. Allura shifted beside him, snagging his attention. "The King's Crown," she murmured, pointing upwards. Lance followed her arm, watching as she traced a crude crown out into the sky.

"That's an Altean constellation," Allura said. "Or, at least, one like it." She fell silent, dropping her arm. Lance could see her eyes brimming with a sadness much like his own, and he instinctively reached out and clasped her shoulder. The Altean princess met his gaze and smiled thinly, reaching up and entwining her hand with his. "Sometimes when I miss home, I'll search the sky for that constellation. It…it isn't the same, like you said, but it helps me feel a little closer to home."

Lance gave her hand a squeeze. He didn't need to tell her he did the same; it was obvious she knew. They sat like that; side-by-side and hand-in-hand, admiring night sky's sparkling canvas that blanketed the planet. Allura shifted, tugging his arm around her shoulders and resting her head in the crook of his neck. Lance stiffened at the contact, his face growing hot and his heart beating out of his chest.

He had his arm around Allura. He had _his arm_ around Allura. His whole body tingled, and Lance felt giddy inside. He didn't dare speak, terrified he'd ruin the moment with his words. After all, he had quite the knack for that, if memory served him best. So instead, Lance bit his tongue and stayed still, a giddy grin spreading across his lips.

"You know, I'd love to see your earth stars someday," Allura murmured. Her breath tickled his neck, making Lance's stomach do flips.

"Oh?"

Allura nodded. "That way, you could show me what the real Little Dipper looks like." Her tone was teasing, but her words were genuine. Lance's heart swelled, and he tightened his grip on her. "Yeah, I can teach you all about earth stars."

At this, Allura laughed. "I'm sure you will," she said. They both giggled, and Lance felt like he was soaring. The conversation lulled, but Lance's grin refused to fade.

"I'm sorry," Allura said after a moment.

"What for?"

"For dragging you out into space to fight the Galra."

Lance looked down at her, meeting her piercing gaze. "Don't be," he murmured. "Yeah, sure, I miss home, but Allura…I wouldn't trade any of this for the world." It was true. As much as he wished he could go home and see his family again, he couldn't bear to think of life without Voltron and his fellow paladins. And Allura.

The thought of never meeting her made his heart squeeze, and Lance bit his lip. "Besides, you, and Coran, and the others; you're my family too, now. And like you said, when this is all over, I'm taking you back to earth and showing you _everything_."

It was a bold promise, Lance knew, but Allura's smile made it worth the potential cost. He felt light and airy, and for the first time ever, wondered if maybe, just maybe, he was beginning to fall in love.

Allura's sigh interrupted his thoughts, and she turned her gaze back to the sky. "At least, for now, we have these stars," she said. Lance murmured in agreement, but he wasn't looking to the sky. Instead, he stared at the girl in his arms, the starlight gleaming on her snow-white hair.

* * *

This was day two of Allurance week. Don't worry, these are all just uploads from tumbles. I should be writing other things, but I thought I'd actually upload them for everyone's convenience, lol.

-Kat


	3. Hold Me Tightly

**"Sometimes, a silent hug is the only thing to say." -TheFreshQuotes**

 **~#~#~#~**

Allura hummed to herself as she strolled through the castle.

Today was a calm day. They were drifting through space listlessly, between battles and appearances and meetings. Shiro and Coran were taking the break in activity to talk strategy, presumably holding a conference with the Blade of Marmora and the Resistance leaders. Allura had tried to participate but Coran had shooed her out, insisting she took a day off to do 'Paladin things', as he called it.

So down to the hanger Allura wandered, deciding it was as good a time as any to work with her lion.

Being a Paladin was…exhilarating. Allura had almost never dared to dream what it would be like to man one of the mechanical masterpieces her father had created. She knew, when she had awaken from her slumber ten thousand years into the future, that Voltron had a different path set in place for her. So when the team dynamic was forced to shift, and the Blue lion had chosen her, Allura almost couldn't believe it.

Her. A Paladin. It was a dream come true, honestly.

A soft tune tickled her ears as Allura stepped into Blue's hangar. Her feet drew her to a halt, and she paused to listen. Was that…singing? Curious, Allura stepped lightly and cautiously, practically creeping up on her lion.

The tune held no words, and Allura realized someone was humming, not singing. Her gaze landed on a familiar mop of brown hair, and she couldn't help but stare. Sitting on her lion's massive, mechanical paw, was none other than Lance. He was leaning back against her foreleg, his grey hood sitting loosely on his head and obscuring Allura's view of his rounded ears. She could see little wires running up into the hood, 'headphones', as the Paladins called them. He was listening to music.

And not what Allura would consider happy music, if the tune of his humming was any indication. She approached cautiously, her head tilted and brows furrowed. "Lance?"

Lance blinked, his typically bright blue eyes appearing dull. His gaze met hers, and a forced smile cracked onto his lips. "Hey, 'Lura," he said, popping one of his ear-things out. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, really," she said, wringing at her hands. "Coran insisted I take a break from diplomacy, so I was going to work with Blue a little."

Lance chuckled, scrambling off of Blue's paw. "Yeah, well, I think talking with Blue is _way_ more fun than a stuffy meeting."

Allura stifled a giggle. It was true; even as a young girl, Allura couldn't stand all the aristocratic dreary that went into diplomacy. Meetings with other planetary leaders were dull at best, and Allura remembered wishing nothing more than to spend her time exploring the wilds of Altea. Of course, this was also happening alongside the fall of the Galra, and things were getting remembered her mother's stern pleas for her to remain indoors. What a simpler time, it had been.

Now she was entangled in a full-on, intergalactic war with one of the most powerful and dangerous foes of all time.

"I'll, uh, I'll let you and Blue do your thing," Lance said, tearing Allura from her reverie. She blinked, watching as he walked away with slouched shoulders. There seemed to be a depressed air about him, and Allura felt her chest grow tight at the sight. The memory of a dejected Lance staring up at Blue came unbidden to her mind, like a shadow, spilling across the ground as the Altean sun sank into the ground. Allura bit her lip.

"Lance, wait."

He stilled, his gaze meeting hers. Allura felt her heart pounding in her chest as she became lost in the depths of his ocean eyes. For a moment, she thought she saw dark storm clouds lurking there, but he blinked and they were gone. Allura shuffled in place, letting a shy smile grace her lips. "You know, if you aren't doing anything, I wouldn't mind if you stayed. I could always use a little bit of advice." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her hair as she spoke, ducking her head bashfully.

It was true. Allura _could_ use some advice. She was starting to get the hang of things, but watching Lance pilot Red made her realize just how much she had to learn. She'd meant what she told him; he was a natural.

Even Blue loved watching him; Allura could feel her lion's sadness and longing in their bond. From the first moment that Allura had touched Blue's controls, she knew the lion's heart still belonged to the blue paladin, and that she had a long road ahead of her in terms of forging a solid bond with Blue.

Lance shrugged. "Okay, sure. I've got nothing planned." His voice sounded a little lighter than before, and Allura couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she murmured. "I wish I was as good as a pilot as you are." She hugged her arms around herself, suppressing a sigh. "Sometimes I feel like I do nothing more than irritate Blue."

"What? Allura, are you kidding?" Lance said. "You're really great at this! You're probably a better pilot than I am." The hollowness returned to his voice, and Allura snapped her attention to the blue paladin. His gaze was cast downwards, and a shadow seemed to loom over him. Allura frowned, reaching out for him.

"Lance…"

He looked up, catching her in his stormy gaze. "Hmm?"

Allura didn't hesitate. She pulled him into an embrace, holding him tight. For a brief moment, Lance just stood there, as if in shock. Then, Allura felt his arms wrap around her and his face bury in her shoulder. They stood there like that, safely wound in each other's embrace. There was no need for words; Allura knew that if Lance wished to talk about what was bothering him, he would.

Until then, she'd be right here.

* * *

Aaaand day three...

-Kat


	4. Dance

**"I'm going to dance in all the galaxies."-Elisabeth Kubler-Ross**

 **~#~#~#~**

"So, uh, what exactly are we supposed to be doing, again?" Lance murmured. Hunk shrugged, his suit creasing at the shoulders.

"Dunno', Coran said something about 'polite conversations'." He bit into one of the fancy shrimp-things, looking thoughtful as he chewed. "But mostly I think we're just supposed to smile and look nice."

Lance sighed. They were stuck attending some fancy ball-thing, in an attempt to gain more political support for the coalition. Which was great, and all, but the ball was quite…boring. Soft music, fancy dishes, and quiet conversation filled the hall. Leaders from many planets and nations were in attendance, all adorned in their best formal attire. It certainly made for a colorful atmosphere, but Lance couldn't help but wish for a more lively party.

"Hmm, I guess…" he said, trailing off. His gaze drifted through the crowd, drawn almost immediately to Allura. The sight of her made him feel warm, and maybe a little fuzzy. She stood among politicians Lance could hardly care about, her face radiant with a smile and framed by her voluminous snowy colored hair. A pretty, pale pink dress hung off her curves, sparkling in the low light.

He couldn't even begin to express how beautiful she looked.

"Yo, earth to Lance!" Hunk waved a hand in his face, forcibly pulling Lance from his reverie. He shot his friend a glare.

"What?"

Hunk rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna' go find some punch. Want any?"

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself," Hunk said with a shrug. He left, disappearing amid the crowd. Lance heaved a sigh and let his gaze find its way back to Allura, his heart thrumming in his chest. She was so beautiful. And regal. And strong, and self-assured, and-

Lance shook himself, his face hot with embarrassment. Damn, he needed to stop while he was ahead. But the Altean princess seemed to have put him under a spell he just couldn't shake, and Lance found himself meandering towards her, as if his feet had their own agenda. He halted beside Allura, his arm accidentally brushing against her. Heat spread through his body, and Lance balked when she turned to peer at him.

"Oh, Lance! I was just telling the Ruler of the Tolns about that move you taught me a week ago."

He flushed. "Oh, yeah, the crazy kick thing? Allura's a natural at it." An awkward laugh tumbled from his lips, and Lance rubbed the back of his neck. As luck would have it, a new song began to play. Lance took the opportunity to slid his hand into the crook of Allura's arm and shoot her a grin. "Anyway, you mind if I take a dance?"

Allura blinked. "Oh. Why yes, of course." She smiled and dipped her head at the alien leaders she had been chatting with, and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor. Allura's shoulders slumped with relief, and she shot Lance a grateful grin. "Thank you, I don't know how I was going to keep that conversation going."

Lance laughed. "Oh, come on, Allura, you're great at all this. I, on the other hand, can barely keep all these different nations straight. Like seriously, who were those guys?" His comment earned him a genuine laugh, and Lance felt warm inside. Allura placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer, clasping his hand with her free one. They began to waltz, and Lance was both surprised at how quickly he fell into the routine, and that Allura knew how to do it too.

Everything around them became a blur. Lance was aware of his surroundings, but his sole focus was on the girl in his arms. Her cheerful smile was radiant and drew him in like a moth to a lamp; he just couldn't look away. His heart thudded in his chest, butterflies fluttered furiously in his stomach, and Lance once again was faced with the possibility that he was falling for Allura.

They spun, and twirled, and waltzed through the song, blissfully ignorant to the rest of the party. Lance couldn't help but admire the way the light glimmered in Allura's eyes when she smiled. He felt his breath stick in his throat, and Lance slowed, his gaze entangling with hers in a hopeless mess. Everything seemed to still around them, and Lance felt himself gravitate towards her. Somehow, his gaze found her lips, and Lance wondered what they tasted like. He hovered, uncertainty mingling with longing, and time seemed to drag. It was as though Father Time had plugged the universe's hour glass, leaving them forever frozen in a thick tangle of emotions.

It was Allura that broke the spell. She leaned close, pressing a kiss onto his cheek. Not a peck; a kiss. Loving and soft, she lingered there, her breath tickling his skin. Ever so slowly, she drew back, gazing at him through her eyelashes, and Lance's heart skipped a beat. "Thank you," she breathed. Lance gulped.

"Always."

Allura disentangled herself from him, quickly being swept away by another group of political connoisseurs. That didn't stop her from tossing one last look over her shoulder, and Lance knew he was done.

He was falling in love with the princess of Altea, and he was falling _fast_.

"Oh, hey, Lance. Wanna dance?" Pidge asked. Lance blinked, her voice rousing him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure."

He let the younger girl drag him to the dance floor again, her chatter falling on deaf ears. Lance couldn't help it; his gaze was locked on the back of Allura's head, watching from afar.

"You love her, don't you?"

Lance shook himself. "Huh?"

Pidge gave him a flat look. "Allura. I can see you staring at her, you know." Despite her abrasive words, Lance could sense a genuine concern laced into her tone, and he shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe." The words felt wrong on his tongue, and Lance knew Pidge could tell he was lying. But she said nothing; instead she squeezed his hand and offered a small, supportive smile. They danced, and all the while Pidge's words echoed across his mind.

 _You love her, don't you?_

Lance's gaze found ALlura's once more, and his heart did somersaults in his chest. _Yes_ , he thought, _I think I do_.

* * *

I really liked how this one turned out...

-Kat


	5. Earth

**"The Earth laughs in flowers."-Ralph Waldo Emerson**

 **~#~#~#~**

Water glistened as far as Allura's eyes could see. It was a magnificent sight; droplets of light shimmered where the sun kissed the waves, and Allura could see elegant creatures leaping above the surface in the distance. It was picturesque, just as Lance had said. **  
**

"Allura!"

She blinked, turning towards the familiar voice. Lance trotted down the beach, a radiant grin warming his features. He was shirtless, a sight that made Allura flush. "Yes, Lance?"

"Come on, you've gotta check out my sandcastle." He snatched her wrist, tugging her along with him with glee. Allura felt her lips curve up in a smile, and a light chuckle tickled her chest. Lance led her to the rest of the Paladins, who were all lounging around on the sand.

They'd been back on Earth for approximately a week. Everything had been a whirlwind; various meetings with government officials, reunions, debates, and general exhaustion that was beginning to catch up with them all. So when Lance suggested a day at the beach, nary a soul objected.

"See!" Lance said, gesturing with exaggerated grandeur towards a mound of wet sand. Allura raised a brow and cocked her head.

"Oh…it's…lovely."

"Thanks! I made the windows from seashells."

Allura had nary a clue what a seashell was, but she smiled anyway. The more she looked at the, er, castle, the more it began to make sense. Sort of. She looked to Hunk, he was building a similar structure. His had a more building-like appearance, though Allura was still baffled. "You two are very creative," she surmised. This earned her a few chuckles, and a pout from Lance.

"What, you don't like my castle?" he said with a pout. Instinctively, she clasped his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"No, Lance, I think it's lovely. Really."

Lance beamed, and Allura was breathless.

"Come on, let's look for more seashells! I wanna make a tower." He led her back to the shoreline, his giddiness beginning to wear off on her. Hand-in-hand, the two practically skipped across the sand, ocean water splashing at their feet.

The next hour was spent searching for these so-called seashells. Lance showed Allura one; it was white, flat, and circular. When she brushed her fingers across it, the surface was rough, like sandpaper.

"It's called a sand dollar," he said. "Sometimes, when you bust them open, you can find little white doves."

"What's a dove?" Allura asked. "A sea creature?" This earned her a laugh.

"No, 'Lura, a dove is an earth bird. There aren't any real ones in the shell, just white things that look like them."

Allura rolled her eyes and huffed. "Well, obviously. It's too small to house a creature. I just don't know all the names you earthlings have for your creatures."

A warm hand enveloped her shoulder, and Allura blinked, her gaze captured by ocean blue irises. "Don't worry," Lance said, "I can tell you all about them." Usually lines like these were just part of Lance's arsenal of cheesy pick-up lines, but this time, there was a gentleness to his tone and a softness in his gaze that Allura could see. It made her heart flip a little in her chest, and her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Here." Lance pressed the sand dollar into her palm, clasping his hands around her own and forcing her fingers to curl around the shell. His skin felt warm against her own, and Allura admired his slender fingers. She smiled at him.

"Thank you."

The twinkle in Lance's eye was impossible to ignore. "You're welcome," he said. They were close; Allura could see the freckles sprinkled across the bridge of his nose. She'd never noticed them until now. They reminded her of the many constellations they'd both flown through, and the memories made her feel warm inside. They'd fought together, side-by-side, and freed the universe from Zarkon. And now, here they were, alive and well on a beach on Earth.

"A-Allura, I-"

"Hey, guys! The food's here!" Hunk's call interrupted them, drawing the two apart. Allura could see a hint of a blush staining Lance's face, and there was a flicker of a scowl that rippled across his features. It vanished as soon as it appeared, and Lance slipped his hand in her own.

"Come on," Lance said, "let's get some pizza."

Allura rolled her eyes and laughed. She never understood the bizarreness of Earth-food; it was always something new and different. Hunk had insisted on ordering whatever this…pizza was, despite Pidge and Keith complaining that pizza wasn't adequate beach cuisine. Allura didn't mind, though, she was enjoying the Earthen experience.

The crew tucked into their food, Lance quietly and eagerly explaining what pizza-making entailed. Allura listened contentedly. She knew Lance was aware that he didn't need to explain _everything_ to her, but he was so eager to share his culture with her, she couldn't help but revel in his happiness. His smile was addicting, and Allura still hung on every word.

She could get used to this; life on Earth.

"'Lura?"

Lance's nickname for her brought an unbidden smile to her lips. She met his gaze, marvelling at how his eyes shimmer. "Hmm?"

"You okay? You seem a million miles away."

Allura chuckled. A sudden bolt of courage coursed through her, and Allura found herself lurching forward. She pressed a kiss to Lance's cheek, much to the shock of everyone around them. Lance blinked, a smile creeping across his lips.

"I'm fine," Allura said. "Now hand me some of this pizza you've been telling me about."

Lance obliged, his eyes sparkling and his cheeks flushed. Allura sighed happily, leaning into him as she nibbled on her meal. Yes, she certainly could get used to this.

* * *

This one wasn't my favorite, but alas I still made it so here. 3

-Kat


	6. Cotton Candy

**"Life is short, make it sweet."-Pinterest**

 **~#~#~#~**

"You're sure this will make him feel better?" **  
**

Hunk shot her a flat look. "I'm positive. Once he gets some food in him, and rests, he should be fine." He shrugged nonchalantly, handing her the bowl of steaming liquid. "The flu's a common thing on earth. Just make sure he drinks lots of water, and stuff."

Allura stared doubtfully at the strange broth. "Are…are you sure? He seems so unwell…"

A comforting hand rested on her shoulder, and Allura jerked her gaze upwards to meet Hunk's. His brown irises were warm with sympathy, though to Allura's bafflement, she thought she could detect a sparkle of amusement hiding there. "I promise," Hunk said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna make myself some dessert."

Allura rolled her eyes, her lips twitching in a smile. She clutched at the bowl carefully as she picked her way out of the kitchen, her thoughts straying to the sick boy she'd left in bed.

A few days' ago, Lance had started showing signs of being unwell. He'd brushed it off, of course, muttering jokes about 'colds', until today, when he'd shuffled out of bed, shivering and miserable looking. Allura had taken it upon herself to ensure he got well; she'd never seen any of the paladins get sick, and the thought of Lance taking a turn for the worse frightened her. Earthen illnesses were a mystery to Allura, and although none of the paladins seemed too concerned, she couldn't help but fret.

She cradled the bowl and sighed. Well, merely standing here wasn't about to help anything. Allura snatched a cup of water and made her way to Lance's room, doing her best to not let either liquid slosh out of their respective containers. It was a little more difficult than Allura felt it should be; the broth was filled to the brim, and any wrong movement sent burning hot liquid trickling down her hand.

It wasn't the greatest sensation.

Allura pushed the button to Lance's door with her elbow and strode inside. The lights were dimmed, to facilitate sleep and alleviate the headache he'd previously complained of, and Allura could see a mound of blankets where Lance was supposed to be. "Lance?" she called softly. There was a moan, and the pile of blankets shifted. Lance's head poked out from beneath them, his eyes bleary and unfocused.

"Hey," he said, his voice gravelly and tired. Allura strode over to his bedside and placed the bowl and cup on the small nightstand.

"How do you feel?"

"Awful."

A chuckle bubbled from her lips. "I see." She reached forwards and brushed the back of her hand against his forehead, wincing a little. "You're still quite warm to the touch," Allura murmured. "Here." She grabbed the broth and offered him a spoonful. "Have some of this. Hunk made it; he said it would make you feel better."

Lance blinked, his face screwing up in distaste. "Thanks, 'Lura, but I'm not really hungry right now." He paused, coughing into his blanket. "My stomach is killing me."

Allura frowned. "He made this especially for you, Lance. It's supposed to be like one of your Earth-soups, he said." She thrust the spoon into his face again, her lips drawing into a pout. "Please?"

He looked between her and the spoon, and sighed. "Fine," Lance grumbled. Allura beamed at him, carefully spoonfeeding him the broth.

"This is pretty good," he said sheepishly between bites. "It tastes a lot like chicken noodle soup from home."

"It certainly smells delicious," Allura said. She let her gaze rest on the ailing boy, quietly noticing the clouds brewing in his eyes. "Do you miss earth?" she asked. Lance sighed, turning his head.

"Yeah. I mean, how can I not?"

There was a beat of silence. The air was heavy around them, and pain squeezed at Allura's heart. She could empathize greatly with Lance's homesickness; she missed Altea every day. An idea spread through her mind, and she set the broth aside. "Tell me about earth," she said. There was a rustle, and those ocean blue eyes blinked up at her again.

"What do you wanna know?"

Allura shrugged, not bothering to drag her gaze away. "Anything."

Lance chuckled, his voice rough. He shifted so that he sat upright, propping himself up against a pile of pillows. For whatever reason, Hunk and Pidge had insisted upon providing the sick paladin with an excess of pillows. Allura didn't catch a reason, but Lance didn't seem to mind; in fact, he seemed quite comfortable. Aside from the fevered glaze and rumpled appearance, that was.

"Well, where do I even start?" He tilted his head, his face screwing up in thought. "There's lots of different climates and stuff. I live by the ocean, so it's often warm. Especially during the summer."

Allura wasn't familiar with earthen seasons, so this was new to her. She listened attentively, admiring the way Lance's entire being seemed to light up when he spoke of his home. She wondered idly if she looked the same when she spoke of Altea.

"Summer time's the best. There's tons of festivals along the boardwalks, and we always get to stay up late and eat hot dogs and cotton candy and play games."

"What is cotton candy?" Allura asked, baffled. "And hot dogs?"

"Cotton candy?" Lance laughed. "It's only, like, the best festival sweet ever." He waved his hands in the air as he spoke, his eyes sparkling. So much so, that he looked a little less feverish. "It's like, air-whipped sugar, or something, mixed with colorful dye and wound up on a stick. It's really sweet, and melts in your mouth."

Allura raised a brow, trying to envision it. It was quite difficult, but based on Lance's description, it was fluffy and colorful. "That sounds nice," she said. Lance beamed.

"Whenever this is over, and we make it back to earth, I'm so making you try some. You'll love it."

At his proclamation, Allura's heart skipped a beat. She smiled, reaching forward and brushing his hair out of his face. "I'd…I'd like that."

* * *

Here's another. This is the last one I did so that's it for now.

-Kat


End file.
